the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
Going Overboard
"Going Overboard" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis Todd and Riley replace their babysitter with a kids' show host. Plot Agent K and Dick are going out of town to attend the Smashy Awards, which rewards excellence in stunt performing. Riley offers to babysit Todd, but Agent K says they already have Norah Howitzer. The kids hate Ms. Howitzer because she’s boring. She makes them do things like scrape her bunions and wash soap. They say they might as well have C.A.R. babysit—which greatly offends C.A.R. Todd and Riley wait for Ms. Howitzer in Todd’s room. Todd is about to call Fleemco, but then he gets second thoughts. Todd knows Riley doesn’t want him abusing the Fleemco system. Turns out, it’s the one time when Riley does want Todd to call Fleemco. Later that day, Dick and Agent K are all dressed up and ready to go to the Smashies, when the doorbell rings. Ms. Howitzer is at the door. After Mr. and Mrs. Daring leave, Ms. Howitzer takes her shoes off; before she can make the kids do her bunions, her high school sweetheart arrives in a limousine and sweeps her off her feet. Then, Fleemco brings in the replacement babysitter. A big truck drives up to the house and transforms into a pirate ship. Out pops Captain Jack Splatter, host of Captain Splatter’s Fun Boat, a show the Darings watched when they were little. Todd, Riley, and the Captain quickly make a mess inside the house. The Captain invites Abbey, Buzz, Jacobo, and Tasumi to join the fun. Captain Splatter starts a treasure hunt in the Darings’ front yard, and the kids ruin the yard looking for buried treasure. When Riley sees the damaged yard, she thinks the Captain may be taking things too far; her parents wouldn’t approve of this. The captain believes there’s no such thing as too much fun; he doesn’t care about the parents if the kids are having fun. Riley has had enough of Captain Splatter. Todd doesn't want to return the captain because he’s living out an episode of Captain Splatter’s Fun Boat—then Riley reminds him that the Captain sank his ship at the end of each episode, meaning the Captain is going to destroy the house. Todd and Riley ask the Captain not to sink the house. The Captain still follows through on his plan, and he prepares to flood the place with 15,000 gallons of water. Todd and Riley ask C.A.R. to help them get rid of Captain Splatter. C.A.R. brushes them off, remembering when they insulted him. Todd tries to apologize to C.A.R., but when C.A.R. asks Todd if he’s prevaricating, he says yes. Prevaricating is another word for lying. The Darings see the Captain firing cannons through the walls. Riley announces a mutiny. The Captain threatens to throw her overboard. Riley asks her friends to join her in cleaning up the mess the Captain made. Instead, they bring Riley to the Captain’s ship, and force her walk the plank. Riley lands in a pool filled with macaroni and cheese, and the other kids jump in. Todd spots the Captain moving towards the pipe. He engages in a sword fight with the Captain using balloon swords. At that moment, Todd’s mother calls. Dick didn’t take losing the Smashies well, and now they’re heading home. The Captain is about to turn the faucet, when Todd’s phone rings again. This call is for the Captain; he got a job offer in Hollywood. The captain jumps off the boat and heads for Hollywood. Todd leans on the faucet, accidentally turning it on, and the house gets flooded. Riley rallies her friends to help clean the house. They ditch her before she can finish her sentence. As the Darings prepare to clean up, they find out from C.A.R. that he called the Captain. C.A.R. still helped the Darings after Todd lied. Riley thinks it’s because they learned their lesson, and he bailed them out because he loved them. C.A.R. helps the kids clean the house. Todd and Riley stuff the mac and cheese into a closet, just in time for the parents to arrive. Dick comes in holding armfuls of gold statuettes. Agent K had lied about Dick losing at the Smashies because she wanted it to be a surprise. The closet filled with mac and cheese breaks open (with Buzz inside). The kids pin the blame on C.A.R. Category:Episodes Category:Season One